Outside the Dark Flames
by Giratina Zero
Summary: After the defeat of Xemnas, two wielders of the Keyblade are reawakened: One of Fire and the other Darkness. However also waking up are threats old and new. Can the Keybladers, the Reawakened and those brought back stop these threats?


**Outside the Dark Flames**

Hey! OC Merchant Kaien Kurayami here doing my first KH fic with my co-author Ghost Writer Orange-Kun. Now I am warning you before hand OCs. Just a warning. Who wants to disclaim?

Xion: I will! Kaien Kurayami and Orange-kun don't own Kingdome Hearts and any Final Fantasy or Disney references used in the Kingdom Hearts franchise. Kaien owns Mark Frey and Orange owns Ignus Avernus.

Chapter 1: Awakening.

* * *

><p>All he could see was stone walls and a single door. He started toward the door ignoring the odd circumstances surrounding him. He walked through the door walking into a hallway. As he continued he began to see signs of life before he came across a group of people wearing black long coats. He saw four males and two females. One male had a brown mullet and a sitar, another had blond hair with multiple piecings and a mustache goatee combination, the third had violet colored hair with some hair covering one of his eyes, and the last one had long spikey red hair and red triangle tattoos under his eyes. With them are two females one of them a blonde young woman with what appeared to be two strands that looked like antennae and a black haired younger teen. The five of them were gathered around an open coffin with a young man in it. The young man had black hair in a short messy style and wore black boots, black cargos, black button up that was untucked, a black long coat that was a different style than that worn by the others and covered in leather straps and black gloves.<p>

"So this is the man who brought us back from the dead?" The male with the violet hair said. "I find it odd that we were ressurrected by out natural enemy's king." The others nodded in agreement. The observer walked passed them and looked down at the young man casing some strange energy floated from the coffin and wrapped around the observer. The oberserver heard two words before disappearing.

"_Thank you_."

The next thing the observer knew he was in the Mystical Tower where the great master Yen Sid resided. The observer kne this because he was Yen Sid's pupil who had fallen under a magical induced coma. The observer's name was Ignus Avernus. He was six foot seven with waist length red hair in a braid over his right shoulder with silvery white eyes and a light bronze tan. He wore black bants and shoes with a loose white longsleeve and a matching black vest. The door to the room he had be in opened to reveal Yen Sid. Ignus sat up quickly but Yen Sid held up a hand.

"Do not be so hasty young Ignus." Yen Sid said with a slight chuckle. "You have been sleeping for some time. You need to regain your strength."

"I understand Master." Ignus said reluctantly. "But I saw something odd before I awoke." Yen Sid raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I was in a large building and I came to a coffin that was surrounded by people in long black coats and they were looking at a young man around my age wearing nothing but black. They said it was odd that the king of their natural enemies brought them back to life." Yen Sid nodded as if he knew what was going on.

"Ignus, it appears rest is out of the question. Follow me." The old master said. Ignus slowly got onto his feet and followed Yen Sid confused as to why they had to leave so suddenly.

Meanwhile it was a fairly tranquil day on Destiny Island. Or it was until Riku and Sora decided to have Keyblade practice. Kairi watched in exasperation as the two friends went at each other like nuts. As Riku and Sora clashed for the umpteinth time that spar Kairi noticed two familiar figures in the distance. They were both blond but while one wore a white dress the other wore a black coat. Kairi froze when she saw the two because of who they were.

"Sora! Riku! Look!" Kairi shouted pointing to the blonds. The two Keyblade wielders turned to look and were surprised to see Kairi and Sora's Nobodies Namine and Roxas. Riku and Sora dispelled their Keyblades and walked over to the Nobodies.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Sora asked casually. Roxas turned to him and smiled.

"Oh. We're going to our new home now." Roxas replied. The three humans looked at each other confused before they could hear gurgling in the water. Soon a building began to rise from the ocean's depths until they saw a large black castle not far away from the island. Soon a bridge also emerged from the water and seven figures were walking toward the beach. The Keybladers and Nobodies immediatly recognized five of them as Organization XIII members, while they didn't recognize the short blackhaired girl in the Organization coat or the man dressed in black leading in front. However as they got closer ribbons flowed from the black haired girl before they entered the heads of Roxas and Riku and remembered who she was. When they stopped infront of them they took a good look at the figures. The Organization members were The Cloaked Schemer Zexion, The Musical Nocturne Demyx, The Gambler of Fate Luxord, The Flurry of the Dancing Flames Axel, and The Savage Nymph Larxene. The black haired Girl was "Nimber XIV" Xion.

"Hey stop looking so surprised." Axel said as the five on the island were gaping at them. This got a chuckle from the young man in black next to him. "I mean seriously. I'm to cool to die. Got it memorized?"

"Oh really?" Roxas asked with a sneer. "Because you did die so you that means you aren't epic at all." This caused laughter from everyone including the normally quiet Zexion who only chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" Axel yelled at them. Xion smiled before walking up to Roxas and hugging him.

"It's been so long Roxas." Xion said. Roxas nodded and hugged her back. "I'm sorry. Sorry that I had to fight you in order to reawaken Sora."

"Wait what does she mean by that and who is she?" Sora asked. Riku looked over at his friend.

"Her name is Xion and unofficially she is Organization XIII's Number XIV." Riku explained. "However in truth she's a puppet created by the Organization in order to gain the power of the Keyblade. She was designed to assimilate Roxas but in the end with my help she rebelled and fought Roxas in order for your memories to enter one vessel so that you could be reawakened. However I am really surprised to see her alive again. Well more so her than the rest of the Nobodies."

"Our return from Death's grip is thanks to the young man right here." Luxord said gesturing to the young man in black. He waved a gloved hand before sticking it in his pocket and looking to Roxas and Xion before seeing a Namine with a slightly jealous expression. He smiled a little to reveal fangs. "Vell now. It seems zat zere is some jealousy." He said with an odd accent. Larxene saw Namine and laughed.

"Yeah looks like. No matter though. They are all pathetic." The Savage Nymph said.

"Dude that was harsh." Demyx said. "I say let Roxas decide."

"If he can." Zexion said causing more laughter.

"Hey what's so funny?" Namine asked them but the young man waved her off. However when he did Riku, Sora, and Kairi saw that he had a heart with an x in it and a fleur-de-lys as the point. They knew the symbol of the Heartless well and Sora and Riku immediatly attacked the young man who saw them and ducked before slipping past them.

"Vell now. Zat was rather rude." The young man said. He stood up and started coughing. "Fuck! Oh wait...Cool. I'm talking normally again. I hate that stupid condition of mine."

"Still plauged by being around too much magic, Master Mark Frey?" Yen Sid's voice asked as he appeared with Ignus right behind him. Everyone looked at the young man, Mark Frey, with surprise on their faces.

"Master why did you call him Master?" Ignus asked. Yen Sid looked at Ignus with a smile on his face.

"Because this is an old friend of mine. Tenebrae who rechristened his name to be Mark Frey, a Master of the Keyblade."

"No he's not!" Sora yelled at the old Master. "He's a Heartless! He has the symbol on his gloves!"

"Hey I also have it on my coat." Mark said turning around so that everyone could see the Heartless symbol except this one had twin Keyblads crisscrossing behind it. Mark then held out his hands on either side of him. "Come, Torment Gear." In Mark's hands were twin Keyblades. The guards looked like fangs and the blade of the key was in a serrated wave design before ith ended at the tip which was the teeth in the design of the Heartless symbol giving the the Keyblades the appearence of short spears. The appearence of his Twin Keyblades was a huge shock.

"He is a Keybalde user!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Actually as I have said he is a Master." Mark turned and glared at Yen Sid.

"You know I don't like it when people know that. They always treat me differently." Mark sighed. "I just want to be treated normal. I don't feel like a Master like I used to since my loss. Any way what happened to my pupils, Eraquis and Xehanort?" This brought about even more shock to the people around him. This young man was master to Xehanort?

"I have much to tell you." Yen Sid said. Mark nodded and sat on the beach as Yen Sid told Mark of Xehanort and his various misdeeds including his use of Heartless. Upon hearing that Mark became enraged.

"HE ABUSED MY HEARTLESS?" Mark roared in rage. The statement made Sora very curious.

"You're Heartless?" Sora asked.

"I am creator and King of the Heartless." Mark answered in a growl. "The Heartless were created from my inner torment but they were not meant to be mindless monsters." This made everyone except Yen Sid and Ignis step back. "They were created to help end needless conflict. Back when I was Tenebrae Keyblade wielders fought in many wars. Some for duty the other for gain. When the first Heartless was born from my torment She and I made a deal to end war. The Heartless were used as a means of dissuation more often than combat. They would only attack those considered to be beyond redemption." The Keybladers and Nobodies couldn't believe what they were hearing. The Heartless weren't evil but twisted by Xehanort to become so.

"I had long forgotten that." Yen Sid said.

"Wait." Xion said. "You said that the Heartless weren't mindless...what do you mean?" Mark looked over at her.

"The Heartless would keep the minds of those they once were." Mark explained. "By doing that they would begin to atone for their sins and when they did I would either A: free them from their service and release any hearts they'd have collected or B: changed their form into what they used to look like depending on which they chose. Many chose to have their service end but I did have a couple of reliable generals including the first Heartless herself." Mark sighed and stood up with his Keyblades still in hand. "I need to get back in the game though. I haven't moved in so long I'm long overdue for a spar." Ignis smiled before summoning a Keyblade that had a ribcage shaped guard, a cord connecting bones for the blade, and the teeth was a black semi-cicular ring with bone like protrusions.

"Me and Down to the Bone also need some exercise." Ignis said rushing Mark. Mark smiled and blocked with his left blade which he flipped into a reverse grip. Mark was smiling with his fanges showing and a dark glee in his eyes.

"You know many would have thought you were disrespecting since I'm a Master and all." Mark said making Ignis chuckl a little.

"True but you said it yourself. You don't want people to treat you differently just because you're a Master." Ignis replied before jumping back. Ignis then swung his sword as the "bones" detached rvealing his Keyblade to be a Key-Whipblade. Mark barely had time to dodge before blocking two more strikes before the weapon came back together.

"Not bad. Haven't seen one of those for some time." Mark said.

"Keyblades can do that?" Sora asked.

"A Keyblade is a reflection of ones heart." Yen Sid said. "Ignis's Keyblade has that ability because it relates to his heart. Similar to how Mark wields two Keyblades."

"Whatever they suck." Larxene said. The rest looked at her with even looks but she said nothing alse and continued to watch the fight. Mark was having trouble staqying ahead of the Key-Whipblade's attacks since Ignis appeared to have remembered quickly how to wield his weapon. Finally Mark decided that playing defensive was not the way to go. Flipping both of his Keyblades to reverse grip Mark ran full sprint towards Ignis which surprised Ignis causing a delay in his attacks but he was able to recover to block as his weapon reformed. Mark pulled back his right Keyblade and flipped it to a forward grip and stabbed at Ignis who jumped back to avoid it.

"You're not bad with your Keyblades but what about magic?" Ignis asked. Mark only shook his head.

"I don't like to use magic. Way too indirect." The Heartless King replied before moving almost in the blink of an eye in front of Ignis and kicked him in the stomach. "Besides, sometimes training your body right makes magic all but useless." Ignis looked up and released a volley of Ruin spells at Mark who dodged the non-elemntal spell his smile goneas was the glee in his eye. "So you rely on magic as heavily as as your Key-Whipblade do you? And here I thought I met some one who didn't use those worthless powers." Ignis started to mix Fire with Ruin but Mark seemed to easily be able to track the spells and dodge them before he was infront of Ignis but when Ignis slashed Mark vaulted over him and when he landed he did a spinning sweep causing Ignis to fall to the ground and when Mark rose he readied a finishing axe kick but Ignis rolled out of the way just in time and got right back up. Ignis noticed that what had replaced the glee in Mark's eyes was scorn and regret.

"Why do you dislike magic? It can't just be because it is inderect can it?" Ignis asked. Mark remained silent flipping both blades into forward grip. The two clashed but unlike previously this time Ignis had his weapon wrap around Mark's and when he jumped back and pulled the Torment Gear was ripped from its masters grip. While the move had disarmed Marj it also left ignis open so mark moved in the blink of an eye and kicked Ignis's hand causing him to lose his weapon as well. Ignis prepared a Fire spell but Mark clamped his hand on to Ignis's causing the spell to expode throwing them both back knocking them unconscious.

"I think we should get them into the castle." Namine said. No one argued as Riku and Sora lifted Ignis onto their shoulder as Axel picked up Mark taking them towards the Heartless castle.

* * *

><p>Well there you go with chapter one. Please review. Laterz!<p> 


End file.
